This invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to a retainer device useful for hinging or removably attaching a protective housing cover to an electronic chassis unit.
Generally, a cover is secured to an electronic chassis by screws which pass through holes or slots in the cover and into tabs or brackets mounted on the chassis. This arrangement is relatively expensive and inconvenient in that special tabs must be fabricated and mounted to the chassis and multiple screws must be repeatedly screwed in and out during the sequence of assembly, test, rework, retest, etc., before final shipment of the equipment.
Other problems with such prior art fastening techniques occur when servicing the chassis in the field. Servicing is time-comsuming since repair personnel are required to remove multiple screws to gain access to the electronic components carried by the chassis. In addition, the housing cover must be completely removed from the chassis and set aside in order to service the unit, thus increasing the likelihood of damaging or marring the cover.